


I is for Imperfect (and Incomplete) Translation

by antonomasia09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Translation, Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), Epistolary, Fanart, Gen, Hieroglyphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linguists struggle to decipher the tablet found buried in Egypt where the Stargate should have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Imperfect (and Incomplete) Translation

**Author's Note:**

> This my contribution to sg_fignewton's Epistolary Alphabet Soup.

[](http://s637.photobucket.com/user/antonomasia/media/Stargate%20SG-1/Daniel_tablet_translation_page_1_zpsz0ejizm4.jpg.html)   
[](http://s637.photobucket.com/user/antonomasia/media/Stargate%20SG-1/e14159d1-f0ae-4d65-b449-95b94e153a8e_zpssypog4dz.jpg.html)

Hey, Daniel,

Bet you never expected this, right? Ancient Egypt is both better and worse than we dreamed. There isn’t time to go into detail, though. You need to know what to do to fix the future, since we screwed it up badly. 

In the original timeline, the Ancient Egyptians staged an uprising in 2995 BC against the goa’uld Ra. But when we traveled back in time, we changed history. Ra was able to escape in his great flying ship and take the Stargate with him. 

So this is where you come in. You should find our puddle jumper in the same area as the video camera. It has the time machine in it. I have no idea what your world might be like without the SGC, but I have to assume that you won’t have made contact with any of our alien allies, so the first thing you should do is get Teal’c. 

There’s another Stargate on Earth, located in the land of the cold to the South. You can take our ship through it and pick Teal’c up, then go back in time to fix the past. The address for Teal’c’s planet, Chulak, is:[](http://s637.photobucket.com/user/antonomasia/media/Stargate%20SG-1/chulak%20address_zpswlramtk1.jpg.html) . 

Good luck. The whole universe is counting on you, so no pressure, right?

-Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> The hieroglyphics actually do mean something. Kind of. I tried, anyway. This [dictionary](http://hieroglyphs.net/0301/cgi/lookup_free.pl) was very helpful.


End file.
